ourfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Leviathan
Created by Azazel and born from the Earth's core. This is where all dragons originate from though all are related to Leviathan, the first and true dragon. Origin Leviathan was created by the second demon, who is also Lucifer's right hand man. In his beginning, he was a "rock" made from the deepest part of Earth's core. His "father" had treated it like a bird would an egg, keeping the temperature consistant for life to come out of it. Months had passed, the demon was ready to destroy his little "project", when, finally, life hatched from it. The creature was obviously reptilian, but he didn't know what kind exactly. Leviathan didn't exactly resemble any reptile in existance. For the longest time, he let it be. He raised his reptilian creation like one would a child, except he was always training him to be like a demon. As he aged, Leviathan realized he was completely different from the other demons. He didn't like being cooped up down in Hell, especially with his natural form growing too big for it. He discussed this with his "father". The demon didn't like what he heard come from his creation and the reptile went unheard because of it. This caused him to later rebel against his "father", telling him that he isn't a demon, instead he's a dragon and his name is Leviathan. Once again, the demon didn't like this and condemned the reptile to the deepest part of Hell. Many years had passed since, Leviathan now in his "teenage" years. He didn't speak to his "father" very often anymore, and when he did, they argued. Eventually, he did tell his "father" he was leaving Hell to live free in the skies. It no longer bothered him. Leviathan was finally set free to live life the way he felt a dragon should, in the air with the wind beneath his wings. Ancient History On Earth, he met what angels call "The Temptress". She was the original demon of lust. He figured since she represented lust, there was a chance she could reproduce. And that's what they did. Together, they populated the world of dragons, incubi, and succubi. But that had all fallen short. Once he felt he had plenty to have them populate themselves, he left her, going on to a new adventure. On this new adventure of his, he met a man called "Sir Firlace". The man, at the time, was training himself to be a knight at King Arther's court. He decided to join him. The two of them quickly became best friends. They trained hard to gain exceptance in King Arther's court. Day in and day out, that's all you saw them doing when they were together. But then, the unfaithful day occured where he fell in love with his friend's soon to be bride. He hid it very well, of course. But Elizabeth was so sweet and fair. He enjoyed her company, but could not have her. It was blasphemy to sleep with another man's bride to be. He respected his friend too much to betray him in such a way. So they continued their training, as he continued to stay away from his friend's home. Down the line, the both of them went to do the test to get into the knights of King Arther's court. Their test was the hardest by far. Slay a dragon. Leviathan couldn't bare to lose his own kin by his hand, so he thought up a plan to get his friend in. But it would require his death. It was a sacrifce he was willing to make. The day came. Leviathan left his resting place in the mountains, not bothering shifting forms that day. He terrorized the village. Leviathan didn't stop doing so for anything.. Until he ended up killing Elizabeth. Once that happened, he panicked. His form shifted to his human form and he knelt beside her. It was this incident that caused him to be casted down into the bottom of the ocean. Modern History It had been quite a few thousand years before he finally escaped his damnation. Things had changed since he was damned. New countries were founded. Wars had erupted. Things were being invented. When he returned, he didn't recognize anything. Well, minus the castle. It was a new and scary place compared to the 600s. Now it was 1700. There was a parliament now. He wasn't even sure what that meant. Everyone had these things called jobs. The knights of the round table changed into guards. Everything didn't seen right to him. But he attempted to blend in. He looked for one of these jobs. It was difficult but he managed to get one. He got a job mining coal for fire. It wasn't too bad of a job. He personally enjoyed it. But his curiosity got to him with all this talk of "Americans". What was an American? Was it a new slang? Years passed, he then began to ask questions about this place called "America". As his questions were answered, he desired to travel to this place. He saved up a decent sum of money over the years before heading off. He made it to America in 1736. America was different than England. He found it much more enjoyable. Leviathan stayed to the north, due to more mountainous areas than the south. Occasionally he would go to the south and purchase his food fresh. Aside from the fewer mountains, the south was nice. But America stopped being so nice after a while. Something was missing. He pondered this for awhile and realized he was missing Lilith. But why now? She wasn't on his mind since he populated the dragons. It irritated him to the point that he had to find her. It took him about 15 years to find the crafty demon. But once he did, it was then he realized he wouldn't let her go any time soon. In the late, 1700s, they did part ways again. Leviathan missed his home, so he went back. It was only years later that a war broke loose. The north versus the south. A civil war to free the slaves. Leviathan was fairly neutral in this. So he had disappeared until the war was over. Once it was, and after the north celebrated, he met with Lilith again. But it only lasted until the early 1900s. When WWI began.. He had joined the military in hopes to feel important to the person in charge. Plus, he knew of only two ways to kill himself. And unless the bullets were made from the same thing as the Holy Sword Excalibur, there wasn't really any way to kill him by shooting at him. After the war, he returned to Lilith. They lived through the roaring 20s and Great Depression, only for him to go back to war in the 1930s. When WWII stopped in 1941, he returned to Lilith once again, retiring from the military. He watched the world progress with her. Technology excelled. Everything was getting better, minus the horrible presidents. It was enjoyable for him. He loved how humanity was progressing so much. Though, he slowly began to miss the way it had been. He eventually moved to a small mountain town to get that satisfaction again. He had lived there ever since. Personality Leviathan is a bit harsh. His temper runs on a short fuse, especially towards Lilith for some reason or another. As where he has an ill tempered side, he also has a kind and even tempered side. That side doesn't come out very often. Just only around limited others. His past caused him severe hydrophobia. He won't go in water at all, so he can't bathe in his human form because of it. He is also very antisocial. No, he isn't shy, he just isn't open to talking to people. The ones he does talk to, he's known for a while. New people was out of the question. He hardly talked to the ones he did know. Abilities Flight All dragons, winged or not, have this ability. They can just ride the wind with ease. Most dragons prefer mountains for this reason. Wingless dragons like jungles. Normally, wingless dragons stay to the ground. Dragons with wings, however, you never see except in their human form. The people that have seen a dragon's true form were either demon or angel.. Or never lived to tell the tale. Elements Most dragons have their own elements based on the climate they were hatched in. Leviathan was born of fire, so it's only natural his element is fire. Some dragons, though, are born in air, ice, water, earth, ect. Some are closer to angels than demons. Though unintended, Leviathan can't control what his children produce element wise. Weakness Leviathan has 3 weaknesses. The Holy Sword Excalibur, which has been long since gone. Suffocation of any form. He discovered the second one with Lilith, who seemed to like the idea a little too much. And allergies to various sea life, vegitables, grapes (and anything made with grapes), and "mystery meat" type items (any meat made with multiple types of meat). The only allergy that can kill him, though, is sea life. Everything else just makes him sick. Relationships Lilith Lilith is Leviathan's now ex-girlfriend. He had recently caught her with an unwilling sex partner and now refuses to go back to her. Lucifer If you go by family trees, Lucifer would be his grandfather. Damien Technically his uncle. Miniel When she first came to Earth, he was constantly talking to her about his and Lilith's relationship. Over time, they became fairly close friends. She is the only angel Leviathan would kill for. Azazel "Father". Christ Ex best friend (medieval). External LinksCategory:Demons Facebook Profile - https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100005993746059&fref=ufi Category:Dragons